zamonienfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Echo
thumb|270pxEcho gehört zur fast ausgestorbenen Daseinsform der Kratzen, weshalb er jede existente Sprache sprechen und sich alles Wahrgenommene merken kann. Von normalen Katzen unterscheidet sich Echo bereits durch sein blaues Fell mit Tigermuster, dennoch wird er oft für eine Katze gehalten. Leben bei seinem Frauchen Seit er sich erinnern kann, lebte Echo zusammen mit seinem Frauchen in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Haus mit Garten in der Stadt Sledwaya.Schrecksenmeister, Izanuelas Weg, S. 371. Abseits vom Stadtzentrum gelegen, in der Nähe des Monokelplatzes, nicht weit entfernt vom Lokal "Zum Aderlass", von wo sich Echo oft die sehr schmackhaften Abfälle aus den Mülltonnen holte. , Flucht, S. 145. Echos Frauchen war Floria von Eisenstadt. , Im Unkenwald, S. 269f. Bereits früh in seiner Kindheit erzählte sie ihm ihre tragische Geschichte, wie sie in Eisenstadt lebte, sich unglücklich verliebte und nach Sledwaya ging.Schrecksenmeister, Eisenstadt, S. 212. thumb|270px|MäuseblasenStetig pflegte und umsorgte sie Echo.und früh entdeckte sie, dass er sprechen konnte. Sie brachte ihm das zamonische Alphabet und das Lesen bei. , Fett, S. 31. Trotzdem glaubte Echo, sein Frauchen habe ihn aus einem Strauch Kratzenminze gepflückt, und dass ein Mann im Mond lebt.Schrecksenmeister, Schrecksenmond, S. 98-102. Echos Wissen über Schrecksen, die es zu Beginn seiner Kindheit noch zahlreich in Sledwaya gab, hielt sich in Grenzen. Er hielt sich absichtlich von ihnen fern und wollte nichts über sie wissen, denn sie rochen bereits unangenehm, wenn er sie nur aus der Ferne sah.Schrecksenmeister, Die Schrecksengasse, S. 189. Außerdem wurde ihm erzählt, Schrecksen brächten Unglück, würden kleine Kinder stehlen und Suppe aus ihnen kochen. Trotz seiner sonstigen Naivität ist er von diesen Behauptungen keinesfalls überzeugt, sondern weiß, dass Schrecksen in Wahrheit für ihre Naturheilkunde bekannt sind.Schrecksenmeister, Schrecksenkunde, S. 159. So unschuldig Echo als junges Krätzchen auch wirkt, hat er doch einiges auf dem Gewissen. Er verprügelte einen Hamster, folterte Insekten, quälte Mäuse und tat Dinge mit einem flügellahmen Kanarienvogel, an die er sich nicht erinnern will.Schrecksenmeister, Blutwurst und Blutdurst, S. 176. Eines Tages schubste Echo sogar einen blinden Maulwurf in einen Bach und lachte schadenfroh über dessen Elend. Zwar dachte er nicht gerne an diese Ereignisse, doch Mitleid oder Reue kamen bei ihm nicht wirklich auf.Schrecksenmeister, Die zweite Nuss, S. 206f. So empfand er, wenn überhaupt, dann meistens Mitleid mit sich selbst, als es ihm schlecht ging. Dies war besonders der Fall, als schließlich sein Frauchen starb. Leben auf der Straße thumb|270px|Der verhungernde EchoEcho landet auf der Straße, da die Nachmieter des Hauses seines Frauchens Kratzenhasser sind. Weil er weniger gewieft als die Straßenhunde ist und ihm jegliche kriminelle Energie zum Stehlen fehlt, magert er schnell sehr stark ab und steht schon an der Schwelle des Todes, als er dem Schrecksenmeister Succubius Eißpin gegenübersteht. Echo bittet ihn um Almosen. Doch dieser verspricht ihm weitaus mehr. Einen Monat lang würde er ihn auf höchstem Niveau mit den erlesensten Speisen füttern. Echo müsste dafür dem Schrecksenmeister am Ende dieses Monats sein bis dahin angefressenes Fett abtreten, was seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Verzweifelt willigt Echo ein, um wenigstens diese dreißig Tage länger zu leben. , Echo, S. 9f. Leben beim Schrecksenmeister thumb|270px|Succubius EißpinAls Echo im Schloss des Stadtschrecksenmeisters ankommt, wird er mit Köstlichkeiten verwöhnt, die er sich nie hätte träumen lassen und die Eißpin alle selbst kunstvoll zubereitet. Von Tarnkappenstör-Kaviar bis Knilschbrömen versucht und genießt Echo all die Speisen, die nur für ihn gekocht werden. Er wird schnell zu einem wahren Feinschmecker. , Knilschbrömen und Tarnkappenstör, S. 34-41. Echo lernt bald noch andere Bewohner des Schlosses kennen, die Ledermäuse, die den Dachstuhl bewohnen. Das sogenannte "Ledermausoleum" muss er laut Eißpin durchqueren, um auf das Dach des Schlosses zu gelangen. Die Ledermäuse treiben ihre eigenartigen Scherze mit ihm und lassen ihn dann weiter auf das Dach gehen. , Das Ledermausoleum, S. 44-56. Der Schuhu Fjodor F. Fjodor thumb|270px|Fjodor F. FjodorWie für wohl jede Kratze ist das Dach des Schlosses für Echo geradezu traumhaft, genauso wie die dort wachsende Kratzenminze. Plötzlich trifft Echo auf den universalgelehrten Schuhu Fjodor F. Fjodor, der ihm einiges beibringt und zum Nachdenken gibt. , Das Dach der Dächer, S. 57-68. Auch Eißpin beginnt Echo mit Wissen zu füttern, sowie mit seinen Meisterwerken der Kochkunst. So demonstriert er unter anderem, wie man ein Gespenst kocht. Mit dem gekochten Gespenst freundet sich Echo schnell an. , Wie man Gespenst kocht, S. 69-89. Ansonsten ist Echo nur noch mit Essen, Schlafen und beiläufigem Lernen beschäftigt. So frisst er drei Nüsse, zu denen Eißpin ihm erklärt, dass es Erkenntnüsse sind. Sie verschaffen jeweils eine tiefschürfende Erkenntnis über das eigene Leben. Fjodor macht Echo klar, dass es ihn das Leben kosten wird, wenn er nicht endlich die Flucht wagt. Echo beschließt Eißpin zu verlassen. , Schrecksenmond, S. 98-141. Er muss jedoch feststellen, dass er nicht ohne Weiteres fliehen kann. Fast wie zur Strafe für den Fluchtversuch zeigt Eißpin Echo die Schneeweiße Witwe. Sie ist ein betörendes und tödliches Monster, das von Eißpin gefangen genommen werden konnte. Fjodor rät Echo nun, die letzte Schreckse der Stadt um Hilfe zu bitten. Als Folge der ersten gegessenen Erkenntnuss erscheint Echo ein goldenes Eichhörnchen und teilt ihm mit, dass er genau so fett geworden ist, wie Eißpin es will. Echo zieht die einfache Konsequenz, abzunehmen. Nach einem dramatischen Schock beschließt er außerdem Fjodors Rat zu folgen. , Flucht, S. 141-183. Die Schreckse Izanuela Anazazi thumb|270px|Izanuela AnazaziDie letzte Schreckse Sledwayas ist Izanuela Anazazi. Sie traut Echo nicht und wirft ihn sofort wieder hinaus, als er sie bittet, mit ihm zusammen gegen Eißpin vorzugehen. Die ständige Bewegung, die sich Echo verordnet hat, beginnt zu wirken, er nimmt ab und die zweite Erkenntnis der Erkenntnüsse wird Echo zuteil. Er muss die Gefühle Eißpins hervorlocken. Er erinnert sich an die tragische Geschichte seines verstorbenen Frauchens. Echo erzählt sie Eißpin. Der reagiert unerwartet emotional, denn ihm wird etwas Tragisches klar. , Die Schrecksengasse, S. 183-228. Echos Plan Dieser Gefühlsausbruch von Eißpin lässt Echo einen Plan fassen. Erneut besucht er die Schreckse Izanuela und gemeinsam beschließen sie, Eißpin mit einem Liebestrank zu betören. Unter der Bedingung, dass er sich in Izanuela verlieben soll, denn diese ist seltsamerweise unsterblich in ihn verliebt. Mit großem Eifer arbeiten Echo und Izanuela tagelang an dem Trank und beschaffen unter großen Mühen wichtige Zutaten, bis sie es schlussendlich geschafft haben und der Liebestrank fertig ist. Auch die Arbeit des Schrecksenmeisters nähert sich dem Ziel. Er setzt alles ein, was er über Jahrzehnte an Wissen und Zutaten gesammelt hat, um rechtzeitig zum Vollmond Echos Fett als letzte Zutat hinzufügen zu können. Am Tag vor Vollmond schafft Echo es, Eißpin den Liebestrank zu verabreichen. Izanuela und Echo begeben sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Schrecksenmeister, damit er sich in Izanuela verliebt und dann ihre Bitte erfüllt, Echo freizulassen. , Der Schrecksengarten, S. 229-304. Achtung Spoilergefahr! Als Eißpin Izanuela trifft, fällt er auf ein Knie und bittet sie, ihn zu heiraten. Sie sagt ja und Eißpin ist wie ausgewechselt. Er verwöhnt sie mit einem Festmahl von Desserts. Echo jedoch dämmert es, dass der Schrecksenmeister Izanuela für seine verstorbene große Liebe hält. Floria von Eisenstadt und Eißpin waren das tragische Paar aus ihrer Jugend und Eißpin scheint nun unter dem Einfluss des Liebestranks völlig den Verstand zu verlieren, ohne von seinem Plan abzulassen, Echos Fett einzukochen. , Schreckse und Meister, S. 305-323. Nach dem Plan thumb|270px|Die erweckten DämonenAm Tag des Vollmonds, auf dem Dach der Burg, bittet Izanuela schließlich Eißpin darum, Echo freizulassen. Eißpin schubst Izanuela vom Dach. Er offenbart, dass er wusste, was die beiden vorhatten und dass er die Unsterblichkeit nicht für sich, sondern für seine große Liebe Floria will, die er wiederbeleben wird, wofür er Echos Fett braucht. Eißpin hat den Trank soweit vorbereitet, dass ihm nur noch dieses Fett fehlt. Dem Tode nahe kommen Echo die angeblich wirkungslosen Verse zur Erschaffung eines Gekochten Gespenstes in den Sinn. Echo wiederholt sie und aus dem Trank steigen Geister auf. Diese erwecken mordlustige Dämonen zum Leben. Eißpin und Echo sind in Gefahr. Dem Schrecksenmeister bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit übrig, die unberechenbare Schneeweißen Witwe. Voller Grazie tötet sie jeden Dämon, doch erst nach inständigem Flehen von Eißpin verschont sie ihn und Echo. Die lebenden Schreckseneichen, in denen die Schrecksen lebten, erschüttern plötzlich Eißpins Burg bis in die Grundfesten. Das Schloss beginnt einzustürzen. Eißpin ist ihnen hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Echo hingegen wird, dank der dritten Erkenntnuss, von Fjodor gerettet. In dessen Klauen sieht er Eißpins Ende mit an. Nachdem der Schrecksenmeister tot ist und Fjodor eine eigene Familie gegründet hat, macht sich Echo auf den Weg hinaus in die Welt. Hinter die blauen Berge, wo es angeblich weibliche Kratzen geben soll. Denn er will nun selbst das Wunder der Liebe kennenlernen. , Wahre Liebe, S. 323-377. Quellenangaben en:Echo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptfiguren Kategorie:Seiten mit Spoiler Kategorie:Männlich